1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an X-ray detector which includes a plate-shaped image pick-up device which is provided with a sensor and has at least one rounded corner, the sensor being provided with at least one signal line which extends from at least one side of the sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
A signal line is to be understood to mean herein an electrically conductive signal line or signal wire.
The sensor of the image pick-up device in an X-ray detector of this kind which is known from EP-B1-0.714.632, has an octagonal shape so that it can be positioned in a comparatively small housing having rounded corners. The X-ray detector described in EP-B1-0.714.632 is used to form X-ray images of the teeth in the mouth of a patient. The rounded corners serve to prevent damaging of the oral cavity. The sensor disclosed in EP-B1-0.714.632 includes, near its center, a read-out register whereto various segments of the sensor are connected. Connection lines for connecting the sensor to, for example an image processing device extend from a side of the sensor. It is a drawback of the known sensor that the part occupied by the read-out register cannot act as a sensor. As a result, the sensor can produce only an interrupted image.
Citation of a reference herein, or throughout this specification, is not to construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the Applicant""s invention of the invention subsequently claimed.
It is an object of the invention to provide an X-ray detector in which the sensor can produce an uninterrupted image, it nevertheless being possible for the image pick-up device to have rounded corners so that it can still be accommodated in a comparatively small housing.
This object is achieved in the X-ray detector according to the invention in that the signal lines extending from at least the side of the sensor are connected to a carrier plate provided with the rounded corner, the signal lines enclosing an acute angle relative to the side near the rounded corner. These signal lines are employed to read-out signals from the sensor and/or to apply control signals to the sensor.
In the sensor according to the invention, all necessary signal lines are situated along one or more sides of the sensor so that an image can be formed by means of the entire surface of the sensor. Because, moreover, near the rounded corner of the carrier plate the signal lines enclose an acute angle relative to the side of the sensor, all required signal lines can be arranged on the carrier plate provided with the rounded corners.
A rounded corner of the carrier plate is to be understood to mean herein a corner of given radius, with chamfered edge portions, and any other shape whereby a right-angled corner of a carrier plate is avoided.
Because the carrier plate is provided with rounded corners, it can be accommodated in a comparatively small housing. A comparatively small housing is desirable because the maneuverability and positionability of the entire X-ray detector are thus enhanced. This is particularly important for cardiological and vascular applications.
Embodiments of the X-ray detector according to the invention are characterized in that near the rounded corner each of at least two lines encloses an acute angle relative to the side, the acute angles being equally large or smaller as the distance from the rounded corner is greater.
Depending on the desired further course of the signal lines, the angles may be either equal or different.
A further embodiment of the X-ray detector according to the invention is characterized in that beyond a predetermined distance from the rounded corner the signal lines, extending from the sensor at an acute angle relative to the side, further extend transversely of the side.
This enables connection of the signal lines at a side which is remote from the sensor to a coupling piece which extends parallel to the side of the sensor, for example a flexible foil provided with lines.